With development of the liquid crystal display technology, pixel structures of in current liquid crystal panels have been improved greatly. For example, one pixel in a typical liquid crystal panel only includes three sub-pixels such as a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel and a blue (B) sub-pixel, and one pixel in a current liquid crystal panel may further include sub-pixels of other colors in addition to the typical RGB sub-pixels. For example, one pixel may include four sub-pixels such as a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a white (W) sub-pixel; or, one pixel may include four sub-pixels such as a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a yellow (Y) sub-pixel. In the process of manufacture or utilization of the liquid crystal panel, it is usually needed to locate addresses of sub-pixels of the liquid crystal panel by means of using an address location device to locate addresses of sub-pixels of the liquid crystal panel. However, due to technical limitations of the current address location device, a cursor of the current address location device only can locate addresses of the three sub-pixels including the red pixel, the green pixel and the blue pixel of the pixel, and cannot locate addresses of other six-pixels of the pixel, for example, cannot locate addresses of the W sub-pixel and the Y sub-pixel. Thus, the current address location device cannot obtain addresses of sub-pixels which are unable to be located by the cursor in the liquid crystal panel.